1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document image processing apparatus, a document image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium having a recorded document image processing program and more particularly, to a document image processing apparatus, a document image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium having a recorded document image processing program, in which an index region can be extracted from a document image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technique to extract an index part without being limited by a specific format. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-251067 discloses an embodiment in which a character block is classified as an index and text according to a character size, and the classified index and text are related.
However, there are many documents having no definite difference in character size between the text and the index, so that such documents cannot be classified as the index and the text based on the character size.
Even when another type such as a character color, background color, and indent is used instead of the character size, each document is limited.